


Bathing in blood

by unwanted_one



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blood, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwanted_one/pseuds/unwanted_one
Summary: Coming back from bloody mission and enjoying self a little bit





	Bathing in blood

You was in the dropship returning from mission. Exhausted, feeling disgusted of yourself. Pretty regular feeling after Blackwatch missions. Especially when it’s something like you had today. Looks like entire team was feeling the same way. No regular chatting on the way, just desire to get back, isolate yourself, try to forget. It always was hard to talk after such missions, words felt wrong. McCree was sitting in front of you, looking lost and staring into void. Wet dark spots on black outfit, hands above gloves covered with splashes of blood, some of it smeared on his face. Hands fidgeting with revolver, probably empty as last bullets was fired. Tip of gun having new layer of red, which was almost dripping from it. Everything cowboy’s gloves would touch now instantly turned red. You wasn’t any cleaner by yourself, feeling clothes stiffen around you as blood on them dried. Every member of this small team was looking the same, fully soaked in blood, except the ones whose responsibility was monitoring surroundings.

It was regular “information collecting” mission. Find people, get information and bring information back. Fairly peaceful by idea, except people holding the information are never willing to give it away without slight push. No limitations on the ways to get what you need, until job is done. Also no witnesses left behind. Any poor soul accidentally crossing your path on this mission has to be eliminated. As cruel as it might sound, this was the only way to do what needed to be done. Sometimes negotiating is not an option. That’s the reason Blackwatch appeared in the first place. Everyone knew what they was signing up to.

None of the team members was hurt, except, maybe, some small cuts. The blood wasn’t yours. Using knife as choice of silent weapon to sneak, there was no option to stay clean.

You felt someone looking at you and met McCree hazel eyes. He was deep in thoughts, slightly smiling at you. Even now, dirty and messed up, he made your heart warm up. Red smeared across sun kissed skin gave him wild look. There was something irresistibly attractive in his look now, and your body immediately responded to it with goosebumps. Ball of heat started forming in the bottom of your stomach as Jessie eyes focused on you. He was mirror of your emotions, looking at you wildly. Smirk appeared on his face as you shacked from shiver along your back. Well, that’s messed up considering the situation.

Upon arrival Reyes let all of you go and rest. He was a monster, but not to the people he was expecting to deliver good work.

Walking next to Jesse along the corridor to your room, air around filled with tension. As only all crew was left behind and you was nearly home, strong hand slammed you to the wall. Hot lips found yours. That was a wild uncontrollable kiss, just what was needed. McCree lips had copper taste and that just drove you crazy. Dizziness spread around your limbs. Feelings was wrapped around mouth, sending warmth down the stomach. Strong hand sneaked behind you, grabbing hair and tilting your head back. With this move pressure against lips got lighter, risking to break kiss at any moment. It was too short, barely feeling your needs. You urged for more not ready to finish it that fast. Fighting against grip on hair you lean forward and snip his lip. Fresh copper taste filled mouth as he painfully held your head back and met your eyes. Jesse eyes narrowed, they was looking almost black. He had a look of predator whose abilities was challenged. If not dirty smirk on his teared lips he’d looked pissed.  
McCree separated you from the wall and lead along hallway. He opened door to his room in rush, pushing you inside. As only door was locked, you pressed on him with all your body, stealing hungry kisses while opening and taking off his chest plate with shaking hands. Damn, why it’s so hard. Unclipping his scarf and taking it off. Breaking kiss for a moment to take off his shirt, just to return back with more need of his lips, to kiss them, bite them, chew and make him bleed. His actions was mirror of yours, hungrily trying to take you out of clothes as fast as possible. Belt buckle felt like worst puzzle, especially now, when it had to be undone fast. While you was struggling with belt, Jesse already removed your pants and now was exploring your naked body. He was still wearing gloves and their stiff leather felt rough on bare skin. In addition he was not very gently rubbing and pinching. 

When belt maze was solved, he finally was set free, fully erected. When your hand lightly brushed over some low non-human sound came from Jesse chest. He put his hands on your shoulders and rather forcefully lowered you to the grey carpet, following you. When he was half-seated and out of balance, with pants just under hips, you pushed and he fell on his back. You crawled on top of him, leaning for a kiss, but first licking bloody cheek of his. Fresh taste of blood made you urge and you slid him inside to the full length in one fast thrust. Feeling of fullness made your head spin. It was the crucial feeling now, the rest of the world didn’t matter. Jesse was enjoying the view as you slowly rode him, smearing blood and sweat over his hairy chest. Red smears on bare tanned skin was driving you crazy, and you couldn’t resist to put your nails in this beautiful muscles. It was enjoyable to dominate over such beautiful creature. In any other case Jesse would gladly give you this kind of control, but not today. He was alpha now and it was his privilege.

With one fast movement he sat and tried to flip the position, but you wasn’t ready to give up that easily. As he tried to put you on your back, your nails dig to his shoulders, leaving small bleeding moon prints and keeping balance. Jesse with his teeth took off glove from his right hand and pressed thumb over your lips. You was not about to follow his order and finger was just painfully pressing your lips over teeth. He leaned to you neck and without any warning placed a bite. Sudden pain made your mouth relax as his thumb slid inside. It tasted of cigar, leather and metal. He pressed on your lower teeth, keeping your mouth opened. Saliva started licking from the corner and you couldn’t do anything to prevent it. Jesse had wild smile, enjoying the control gained. But it wasn’t enough, he needed way more. He was physically stronger than you, and he just had to remind it.

Keeping one hand in your mouth, he placed another on your back. He forced you to leave the grip and rotate. Now you was sitting on Jesse lap turned back to him. You tried to lean backward, to gain at least some of the control back, but instead you was smashed to the carpet, barely putting your hands in front to prevent falling face down. You was standing knees – hands on rough carpet, which was getting bloody too, as everything around with dried blood mixed with sweat. Finger left your mouth and instead hand pressure applied between your shoulder blades, forcing you to lower down. You did enjoy the situation of one’s having this level of domination over you, but you really urged to be the one in control now, so you kept struggling. Jesse was unarguably stronger than you, eventually having your face hardly pressed over carpet. He forced your hands stretch in front one by one until he was sure that’s where they stay. 

You still was trying to struggle, but you was fully locked and couldn’t do anything anymore, except randomly flexing muscles. It made you burn with new stronger wave of desire. You felt him on the entrance for a brief moment, before he was inside on full length, forcing chocked moan from you. It felt satisfyingly full. It felt good to belong to someone as strong as McCree. Two murderers was fighting for a domination in their victim’s blood, and you just lost. But it was satisfying defeat, acceptance of another’s superiority.

Your knees and cheek was burning from carpet as Jesse kept you pressed into the floor while hardly thrusting in you using full length. You felt cold on your tights from your slit. Your orgasm came fast and unexpected, yet strong. Nails digging to the carpet, clenching on Jesse, feeling every single move he made inside you. Something similar to squeak left your lungs as McCree shoved his hand under your chin, pulling you up and slightly choking. You still could feel your climax when Jesse bit into your neck claiming you. He pushed inside as deep as he could, twitching and filling you with his orgasm. Low roar escaped his lips, as he filed you with every single bit he had.

Jesse slid his both hands in front, holding you by waist. He laid on the floor, putting you on top. You rotated yourself, tucking in Jesse warm hairy chest. He was sweaty and breathing hard. His hands rested on your shoulders and made you feel protected. The strongest thing world could suggest was laying by your side, protecting you. Room was filled with smell of blood, sex and specific smell cowboy carried around. Everything that happened made your head dizzy, and smells didn’t let it fade. Entire world was starting and ending in this room, on Jessie chest. Nothing mattered or was important. That what happiness feels like.


End file.
